Charleston
by Aerial312
Summary: Late evening of Donna's first day with the Bartlet for America campaign.


Title: Charleston (1/1)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Fluff  
Spoiler Info: the very beginning of the first Bartlet for America campaign  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.  
A/N: My computer crashed this week. I didn't completely lose much, thanks to my email, and having posted all I had written so far, but the recovery process has delayed my research for the next chapter of "Glimpse...". It's coming. In the meantime, this came out.

"Did you know that Charleston's nickname is The Palmetto City?" Donna asked, laying on her stomach on the the rug of the office.

"No..." Josh replied, not looking up from the budget data he had scattered around him on the floor.

"It's motto is Aedes Mores Juraque Curat."

Josh looked over at her and grinned.

"What?"

"Aedes Mores Juraque Curat?"

"Oh, you're making fun--"

"Just cause I can pronounce it doesn't mean I have any clue what it means."

"She cares for her temples, customs, and rights."

"Huh."

"It has been recognized as the best mannered city in the US since 1995."

"Where are you getting this obscure--?"

"I printed it out before we left Manchester earlier. Figured I should know something about Charleston."

"Got anything useful there?"

"Yes."

"Let's hear it."

In an innocent voice, she began, "Charleston was where the first shots of the Civil War were fired--"

Josh began to cut her off, but she smirked, and kept talking, returning her tone to normal. "The city has the second largest container seaport on the East Coast. Fourth largest in North America. It is becoming a prime location for technology jobs and cooperation. Biotechnology and medical research are also expanding."

"That's more like it."

"The mayor is Joseph P. Riley Jr., who has been the mayor since...oh wow--"

"What?"

"December of 1975."

"How old were you in 1975?"

"Wha--?"

"How old--?"

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen...well?"

"Two."

Josh sighed.

"You knew full well you were going to get an answer like that."

"Yeah..."

"And yet you asked it anyways."

"Riley's a--"

"Democrat, yes. Educated at the Citadel and University of South Carolina Law; 6 years in the South Carolina House--"

"You memorized all this?"

"I made cards."

"Cards?"

"Note cards." She held up a small stack of colored note cards.

"Let me see." Josh took the top one out of her hand, and looked it over. "You even taped a picture on it?"

"You need to be able to recognize him, right?"

"Yeah...that's brilliant," Josh looked up at her, grinning, then turned to his scattered briefings, and pulled a few out. "Read these, and do cards. They're South Carolina voting stats that I need to digest."

Donna beamed as he handed them to her, and quickly set about her task. Josh sat back against the desk watching her for a moment before returning to his reading.

An hour later, Donna tidied the finished stack of cards. "Here."

Josh looked over at her and laughed. "How many are there?"

"Only 30."

"Only 30..." he mocked. "Okay, let's take a break, then you can brief me."

"Okay."

"Are you getting hungry?"

"I'm...fine."

"I'm starving. Come on, you can brief me at the bar."

"Okay..." 

"You'll learn, we work at the bar a lot."

Donna laughed.

"I think I saw one right down the street," Josh added, standing up.

"Could...could I make a phone call quick before--?"

"Go ahead," Josh nodded, putting files into his backpack.

Donna crossed to the desk, and picked up the phone. "Hi mom...I'm fine...I'm fine, yes!...no, I'm not in New Hampshire..."

Through the receiver, Josh heard 'Where the hell are you?!', and he looked up, startled.

"I"m in Charleston, mom...yes, South Carolina...I—yes, I went to the Bartlet campaign...in New Hampshire, yes...I've been hired—sort of—oh, uh, it's—I'll tell you about that later---"

Josh smirked.

"I've been hired as an assistant to Josh Lyman, the Senior Political Advisor...I'm not sure yet...no, not y et...I don't know, mom...part secretary, I imagine, yes, but also doing research. Today I've kept his schedule, answered his phone, and research Charleston...so? I'm doing fine...I will be safe, yes..."

Josh looked up again as the conversation quieted. Donna was listening to her mother, scowling.

"I've told you, mom, I don't want to talk to Roy...no...no...no, don't give him this phone number!"

She looked up, frightened, and caught Josh's eye.

"Mom, I have to go. Josh needs—yes, I'm still working right now. A political campaign isn't nine to five...yes...goodnight, mom. Tell Daddy I called. Bye."

She hung up the phone, and buried her head in her arms. Josh walked over to his desk and leaned against it.

"You okay?"

Donna sat up quickly, and turned away from him, wiping her face. "I'm fine."

"Are you the youngest?"

Donna nodded.

Josh grabbed a kleenex, and brought it over to her. "They're not big on their baby moving across the country?"

"It's complicated." She blew her nose, and threw out the tissue. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"For breaking down."

"Don't worry."

"It's been a rough few weeks, but I'm determined—I can be good at this."

"You are."

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "You've managed to organize me in the course of an afternoon, on a plane."

She grinned. "I just worked through it."

"Hey, let's go eat down at the waterfront."

"Yeah?" Donna asked, excitedly.

"You wanted to go down there earlier, and there wasn't time. You won't be able to see the harbor so well--"

"I'll be able to see some of it."

"You like the ocean?"

"I've never seen it." 

"Really."

"Only from a plane."

"Wow."

"I grew up in the middle of the country."

"Well, then we definitely should go eat on the waterfront...my treat. And we'll have to make sure to get there during the day."

Donna grinned. "Thank you."

"Keep up the good work."

FIN


End file.
